


Souvenirs

by threewalls



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-17
Updated: 2002-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 03:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pippin remembers. Spoilers to Two Towers, Book III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Souvenirs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quixotic_sense](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=quixotic_sense).



There's a cut on the back of his hand. Not serious. Though the sword was large, the man was a careful teacher. He picks at it still, despite the rope, fearing it will not scar.

There's a burn on his arm, from carelessness and a campfire, not fireworks as it should be, and never will.

There's a scar across his palm, from a kitchen knife when adventures ended before supper, and never left one cold, battered and bound.

And carried ahead, there's another scar, brother to his own. He wonders if they still match, and which will become the souvenir.


End file.
